


【ABO】禁断（1）

by YootaXiao



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YootaXiao/pseuds/YootaXiao
Summary: “Arthur，你弟弟似乎不太对劲…我的意思是…你知道他是Omega吗？”“Omega？！Orm？？？”





	【ABO】禁断（1）

**Author's Note:**

> *Arthur/Orm  
> *电影向有私设，接结局  
> *我真的很喜欢乐高对小王子的称呼XDDD  
> *伏特加X海盐  
> *发情期、ooc预警

Orm一直都知道自己并非一位合格的王，因为他是一名伪装成Alpha的Omega，而Atlantis需要一位Alpha的继承人。  
每次闭上眼睛他都能听到周遭的讥讽：“看啊——一个Omega，还妄想成为Atlantis的王！”恐惧化为梦靥扼住他的咽喉，杀死Arthur并非Orm的本意，但他没有办法，他不想让自己那个粗神经的傻大个哥哥，一个实打实的Alpha知道自己真实的性别。  
但这一切掩耳盗铃式的遮掩都在Orm彻底战败后化为乌有，他被关在了Atlantis海床深处的高塔，由卡拉森亲自看守。卡拉森觉得很委屈，千年来好不容易找到一个可以和自己叨逼叨的人，哪知聊了没两句就被被丢出老远，大概隔了三个马里亚纳海沟。  
“Clam down，卡拉森，”Arthur不得不开发了一个新技能——可以通过特殊声纹和卡拉森远程交流，尽管绝大多数时候他会开启屏障单方面拒收卡拉森的声纹，“我会经常来看你的。”“你少唬我！！！”卡拉森气得拍了拍海床，被锁在高塔深处的Orm觉得大地晃动得厉害，拧着眉换了一个坐姿，“我明明是来看你弟弟的！顺便看我！！！！！”  
Ar·正在处理公务·忙得焦头烂额·thur不得不分神回答道：“Come on，卡拉森，我至少来看你了！”“我可是七海传说中最强大的怪物，你竟敢…！！！”卡拉森的声纹被啪得打断了，这次倒不是因为Arthur的屏蔽，Mera恨铁不成钢地将一大堆无人处理的公文砸在了Arthur的脑门上，后者猝不及防直接从与卡拉森的“私人line”中掉了线：“托两位王的福，我们现在有很多的事情要处理，但现在看来本人倒是很悠闲，嗯？”  
Arthur不自在地摸了摸鼻子，他答应阻止Orm可没说答应处理这些；“呃…要不让Orm来……”“七海之王，”Mera森森地笑了笑打断了Arthur不着边际的发言，“这是你的职责，今晚之前要是没处理好，你就不用吃饭了。”  
“……”  
Arthur寻思着有什么好的借口，卡拉森突如其来的声纹拯救了快被Mera压榨至死的国王：“Arthur，你弟弟似乎不太对劲…我的意思是…你知道他是Omega吗？”  
“Omega？！Orm？？？”Arthur下意识地看向Mera，后者有些烦躁地抓了抓自己珊瑚红的长发：“好吧，其实我和Vulko都知道Orm是Omega，但你也知道Orm很要强，他不希望别人发现…他自己称之为阿喀琉斯之踵。”这不能怪她，先前也没人问过，想到这儿Mera还是将功补过地补充道：“你赶快去吧，Omega的发情期可不好处理，至于公文…下不为例。”  
“Thanks， Prince Ariel！”Arthur抛下一句就急冲冲地往高塔的方向赶了过去，Mera有些无奈地叹息，哎，生活在童话故事里的国王，Atlantis吃枣药丸。

Arthur赶到高塔时，卡拉森已经体贴地退到远处的海底高山上，它原本就体积庞大，哪怕隔得远也能及时注意到高塔附近的情况，至于高塔内——卡拉森表示清心寡欲的老人家完全不想了解。  
Orm的房间内充溢着Omega浓郁的气息，清爽干净的海盐味，Arthur觉得自己紧张躁动的心沉寂了下来，然而作为Alpha的本能几乎压抑不住，粲金色的眼珠毫不犹豫地定格在Omega的身上。  
作为一级战犯，尽管有Arthur和母亲从中周旋，Orm的待遇也算不上太好，除了正常的饮食时间外，扣在他脖颈和手腕的铁环连着的锁链都绷得极紧，迫使Orm不得不向左右伸直双臂，扬起头颅，只有脚腕处的铁链给予了他些许的活动空间，可以容许他活动自己的双腿。  
进入发情期后，这样的禁锢无疑是一种折磨，得不到缓解的情动使得Orm不得不夹紧自己的双腿，然而后穴的汁液不受控制地挤出穴口稀释在海水中，化身为最糜烂的助兴剂刺激Orm敏感的神经，比起Alpha娇小很多的分身努力地撑起宽松的囚衣，粗糙的布料残忍地折磨着娇嫩的马眼。王族的高傲不允许自诩强大自律的战士抛弃自己的理性，Orm握紧双拳，指甲在掌心勒出几道半月形的血痕，同样被他咬破的嘴唇也溢出几丝鲜血飘散在海水中，他固执地想要依靠疼痛捱过第一次发情期。  
“Orm你疯了吗！”才看清弟弟动作的Arthur大步冲了过去，伸手解开了Orm脖颈的铁环，Alpha极具侵略性的气息尽管收敛了很多但还是覆在了Omega后颈的纤体上，后者下意识垂首喘息，好半晌才勉强抬起头看向自己的兄长：“…怎么？你在可怜我吗，七海之王？”自傲的亲王依然不肯屈服于兄长，苍白的肌肤透出难得的血色，泛红的眼眶衬得与海洋同色的瞳仁熠熠生辉。  
小混蛋。  
Arthur想不通平时优雅得体的Orm为什么在自己面前总是如此固执，正想着怎么安抚对自己防备过当的Omega，Orm突然闷哼一声，双腿微屈险些跪在地上，却被禁锢双手的铁链卡住了动作，全身的重量集中在手腕，勒出明显的红痕。Arthur急忙扶住Orm的腰，托稳他的身体：“Orm？”  
“…走开，叛徒。”Alpha浓郁的伏特加气味强势地涌入Orm的鼻腔，他不适地偏开头努力让自己急促的呼吸平复下来，明显感受到体内的细胞越发欢腾。  
Arthur自然也能感受到Orm的变化，尽管在水下Orm不至于因为脱水休克，但发情期得不到Alpha回应仍会对Omega的身体造成严重的影响，更何况这是Orm的第一次，Arthur不敢冒险。他没有选择依靠性别本能的优势强迫Orm屈服，只是低下头小心翼翼地舔舐Orm唇上细碎的伤口，后者身子一僵，握紧的双手不自觉地松开。  
Arthur抬手托住Orm的后脑勺，弟弟没有精心扎起的铂金碎发如同纤细的海藻穿过Arthur的指缝，在海水中温柔地散开，折射出波光粼粼的清透光束；另一只手仍然扣着Orm紧致窄腰后侧的凹陷，Omega紧紧贴靠着Alpha强壮结实的胸肌，挺立的分身不偏不倚撞在Arthur同样绷紧的腰腹间，惊得Orm呼吸微滞忍不住一口咬在Alpha宽厚的肩膀上。  
“嘶——放松，Orm。”犬牙没入肌肤，渗出点点血珠，这点疼痛对于Arthur来说并不算什么，他轻轻揉了揉弟弟头发，在水下，这些铂金短发柔软得犹如婴儿的胎发。  
Orm突然松开口，静默地转目与大块头兄长有些谨慎的神色相对，如果——Orm是说如果，他们只是一对寻常的兄弟，Orm觉得Arthur实在是一位不错的Alpha。生理欲望恶劣地挑逗着Orm的神经，他强迫自己看起来正常些，然而平日俊秀的面容实在难言眉眼间不自觉滑出的媚色。  
“你为什么不愿意接受我，Orm？我知道我们之前有很多矛盾，但现在这些都不存在了不是吗？”Arthur不依不饶地捏住Orm后颈处，后者倒吸一口气，混沌的黑暗几乎漫上大脑。  
“…我看你应该是同借用海沟族借了脑子。”  
Arthur丝毫不介意弟弟的冷嘲热讽，他倾身靠近Orm的面颊，粗糙的胡须轻轻刮了刮苍白的肌肤：“但是我有理由，我们是兄弟，我爱你，Orm。”弟弟比他想象中固执太多，还没等弟弟同他敞开心扉，Arthur自己就率先栽进坑里。  
Orm并不善于处理感情问题，事实上他从来也不需要考虑这些，但如今碰上不按常理出牌的Arthur，他所有的防线几乎都在直白的进攻下轰然倾圮。他自暴自弃地抬腿踢了踢Arthur的小腿，突然放松的神色显得有些慵懒：“堂堂七海之王竟然只说不做？”  
这是邀请了。


End file.
